


celestial

by moonrisers



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breathplay, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, i think thats all, lazy and tender morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrisers/pseuds/moonrisers
Summary: Something shifts, something happens, something they know from before but not like this: John pauses then leans against it, bares his neck for Alex, let's him feel his pulse quicken. Alexander is caught a bit off guard-- it's been a while, really, and John usually does this kind of stuff with Gil anyway, but here he is, pliant and utterly devoted to the pressure Alex can apply on his arteries from where he keeps his hand. Next to them, Gil keeps his gaze fixed on their every move, interested.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt the first thing i write but its my first Proper Fic. i hope everything is alright!!  
> english isnt my first language so i apologize if the grammar/vocabulary feels weird  
> talk to me about soft boys on twitter @pinklugias

 

  
Morning finds Alexander half under the sheets, the sky outside the bedroom window painted tender violets with the coming dawn. It can't be long past five, he thinks absently, the depthless indigo just beginning to lighten from dark to sea blue to crispy crispy pastels. He likes it, likes the cold biting into his lungs with each breath right before the sun rises, cherishes the little quiet before the city wakes and he's consumed by the tortuous routine he's too stubborn to let go of. But here on this bed there are no documents, no deadlines, no words and no letters, just the sleep-warm sheets and Gil and John and his flushed skin. 

"Pretty," Gil murmurs from where he is, cozily nestled between his thighs, and Alexander recognizes the intention behind the softly-spoken word. "Mmhm," he hums in acknowledgement, squeezes John's hand to let them know he's here, he's fine, just lazy. He must've drifted for a bit there.

Gil swipes his tongue over Alex's clit just on this side of too roughly, calling for his attention in a very different way, and Alexander's back arches like sundae spoons. "Pretty," John agrees with a laugh like chirping birds, like tiny bells, like blue blue forget-me-nots.

 

John's laying down next to Alex, absently drawing shapes on his body; fingers of blunt fingernails trailing over his shoulder, his collarbones, the subtle curve of Alex's breasts. He looks almost angelic, Alex considers dreamily, haloed by lights peachy pink and dawn-break blue, brown skin glowing golden under the sunrays seeping through the window. He wants to say the right thing, wants so badly to say something to John who's languid and sleepy beside him, needs to or all that Alex feels for him might overflow and leak through his nose, through his ears, through his teeth.

When he surrenders to sighing in absolute serenity instead and looks down at his legs it's a whole different sight and a whole different kind of want: Laf in his boxers and nothing more, holding onto Alex's plump thighs like he might float away if he lets go, but his grip is gentle, like Alex might break if he presses too much into his skin.

Gil hums and Alex feels it too much but just enough and he _moans_ , a little whiny, shifting his hips and huffing when Gil pulls back from where his mouth is pressed on Alex's lips and _smirks_. But Gil could never deny them anything, has a hard time teasing them at all, and goes back down easy, the slide of his tongue easy, his love for the other two easy.

Alex feels glowy and sloppy and boneless, a lump for John and Gil to hold, and they hold him just like that, Laurens' mouth on his neck just as he feels two of Gil's fingers enter him- they're long and slender and Alex is just loose enough, just wet enough, relaxed enough that the stretch isn't bad, keeps him grounded while Gil sucks on his clit and _oh, right there, oh_. Gil quickens his pace  and adds another finger, let's Alex come undone in his hands. He licks him all over, drawing it out, sloppy and careless before he gives it half a mind to let Alex come with a shuddering moan. His orgasm washes over him slow and diffuse, leaving him sated. Gil brings him down with fluttering kisses all over his thighs, where the skin is a bit patchy from the chub rub. His hands go up to hold onto his hips, thumbs leaving meaningless circles over the skin there, and when he takes them away Alex shudders at the cold wetness they leave behind. John makes a sound like a grumpy dog as he buries his nose against Alex's neck, his breath warm. Gil lays down by Alexander's opposite side and loosely drapes a hand over his, presence firm and familiar, something to keep them all steady. John takes his chance and climbs on top of Alex, grinning down at them both. Gil gives him a tiny smile and lets his eyes go half-lided, looking like a cat outstretched under the sun. 

 

John straddles Alexander's thighs, brown-green eyes gleaming amber when Alex places his hands on his hips, as if he needed any help keeping his balance. John's hands hover all over, brushing Alex's belly, his breasts, his cheeks. "It tickles, get on with it," Alex chides with no real bite to it, the silly grin on his face a clear sign that there's no place he'd rather be, here under John's eager weight and right next to Gil, a thumb brushing over his palm. Alexander giggles and makes a half hearted attempt to push John back as he leans down to place tiny pecks all over his soft body, Alex's hands blindly grabbing and pushing and moving from John's chest, to his collarbone, to his neck.

Something shifts, something happens, something they know from before but not like this: John pauses then leans against it, bares his neck for Alex, let's him feel his pulse quicken. Alexander is caught a bit off guard-- it's been a while, really, and John usually does this kind of stuff with Gil anyway, but here he is, pliant and utterly devoted to the pressure Alex can apply on his arteries from where he keeps his hand. Next to them, Gil keeps his gaze fixed on their every move, interested. Alex knows how to do this, the right way to press, but there's something alien about the way John just lets him. 

"Okay?" Alexander asks because he wants to make sure, wouldn't want to ruin what they have right here, and John goes limp over him, pleased. "Jack. Okay?" He insists, because the lack of a spoken response makes him nervous and that wasn't a real answer anyway. "Yes, yes _good_ , yes green," John finally gives, still in a bit of a supor, not expecting this to go down this way but far from upset about it. " _Please_." He adds, in case Alex needed any more encouragement. Alex doesn't. 

 

He lets go of John for just long enough to switch them around and sit on top, keeping John pinned under him. Alexander leans down and John is already waiting for the kiss, lips dry and a little chapped, the way his tongue goes over his teeth routinary and familiar. John vaguely registers Gil scooting away and reaching for something he later discovers to be lube, though he doesn't get to touch it once. It goes straight to Alexander himself, and it's Alexander who slicks John up, slippery hand wrapping around his cock with ease and giving him a few strokes, but not much more. John groans in equal parts delight and impatience, and Gil taps his shoulder in response. "Stay still for me, baby, you're doing so good already," Alex soothes, and all three let out a small laugh because it's definitely not Alexander who usually says stuff like that, really, that's the kind of thing they'd say to _him_ , but John complies and manages not to thrust up more than twice in his hazy  desperation.

 

Alexander sinks down slowly, taking him in, and Gil hums in something like approval. Alex leans forward then, and instead of supporting his weight on John's chest he places one hand right next to John's head and wraps the other around his neck, and _squeezes_. 

John lets out a gasp, a sound quiet and pretty, but then Alex moves and all that comes from John then are half-choked groans and gurgling sounds. Alexander's hand is firm and tight around his throat and John feels like crying at how good it is for all the five seconds it lasts: Alex lightens his grip and John breathes in, and when he moans the sound is loud and unrestrained. Gil snickers, but moves a wandering hand to John's chest, feels his heart beat wildly,   _ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump  ba-dump._

 

Alex sets the rythm, the constant tempo of his body going up and down contrasting with John's helpless babbling- "I'm," he whimpers under Alexander's weight, but no adjectives make it past his teeth, much less verbs. Alex doesn't need any: he leans in and wraps a hand around his neck once more, cuts his airflow until his vocabulary consists of two names and little more. It's torturous and lovely and when Jack reaches up to hold onto Alex's hips like he might just drown if he doesn't, he does so with worshipful intent. Alex grins, feeling silly and a bit bashful all of a sudden, but the tenderness his boyfriends look up at him with is nothing short of adoration, and the feeling dissipates. John isn't able to keep it up much longer after that; he lets go and comes with a half-choked moan and Gil's wet lips on his neck. Alexander stills, takes his hand to touch John's cheek, his nose, his lips. Gil squirms away to make room for Alex between them, drapes a lanky arm over them once they're all settled down and comfortable. John feels sleepy and satisfied and a little bit gross, and they will get into the shower but for now he's content to just lay next to them like this.

"I love you. I love you both." John murmurs as soft as dawn and with not a care in the world. Gil hums and holds Alex's hand, letting the other reach out for John's. They know. They love him too.


End file.
